


Fifteen For A Moment

by Sandyclaws68



Series: 100 Years To Live [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Meeting, First Years, Gen, Immediate Attraction, M/M, drabble-ish, first day of high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6932971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandyclaws68/pseuds/Sandyclaws68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sawamura Daichi never really thought about sex or sexuality.  That changes on his first day of high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifteen For A Moment

Sawamura Daichi had never really thought much about anything sexual. Not even in middle school, when a lot of kids start wondering about those things and, impelled by their hormones, doing something about it. He was content with being a good student and playing volleyball, the sport that he loved almost beyond reason.

He had come in for his fair share of female attention, of course. More than his fair share, if his friend Ikejiri was to be believed. He had been taller than most boys his age, with a frame and musculature that were already hinting at more man than boy. And his smile, when he chose to display it, had had a devastating effect on most of the female population of the school.

Or so he'd been told.

But he wasn't inclined to dwell on those things, and had never accepted invitations for one-on-one dates. Group activities with his friends and the girls they were interested in had been indulged in, but rarely. And all love confessions refused, politely yet firmly.

He didn't think about sex and sexuality. Until the first day of high school.

It started during the entrance ceremony. He felt eyes on him, the feeling almost burning a hole in his back. He wanted desperately to turn and look, to try and discover who's regard was so intense, but knew he couldn't. He focused instead on the vice-principal, who's ridiculous hair was the most obvious toupee he had ever seen. He was so occupied with imagining what the man looked like bald that he almost missed his class assignment. But luck was with him and when the new students were dismissed he turned and pushed through the throng, wanting to get to the classroom as soon as he could.

Then he felt a gentle touch on his shoulder and turned to face another boy, slightly taller than himself.

“You're Sawamura, right? From Izumitate Middle School?” The other first year grinned. “I always wanted to play against your team but never got the chance. Guess we'll be teammates now.

For a long moment after meeting the other boy's eyes Daichi's mind was disturbingly blank. “You. . . You play volleyball?” he finally managed to ask.

“Yup. Setter. And I know you're a wing spiker but everyone says you should play libero because you're awesome at receives!”

Daichi finally managed a smile. “I didn't know I was such a topic of gossip.”

“Ah, well, the volleyball world is a small one, I think. Especially at the middle school level.” The boy tossed his head and his silvery hair shifted and then flopped back into waves around his face. “Things'll be different now we're in high school, I suppose. We're nobodies again!” His warm hazel eyes danced with laughter. “Oh, and we're in the same class,” he continued, grabbing Daichi's arm and tugging him toward the auditorium's exit. “Come on!”

Daichi allowed himself to be pulled along for a few steps, before stopping. “Wait, you never even told me your name!” he exclaimed, noticing a small mole below the other boy's left eye.

“Sugawara Koushi. Everyone just calls me Suga.” He bowed slightly before smiling and sticking out his right hand.

Feeling slightly dazed Daichi shook the hand that was offered, trying to ignore the almost electric jolt that shot up his arm at the contact. _He's beautiful_ , he thought to himself as he held the handshake for just a moment longer.

Sawamura Daichi had never really thought about sex and sexuality, but maybe that was about to change.

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this story, and the series it's a part of, come from the Five For Fighting song _100 Years To Live_. I've always loved the song and thought it was a good fit for Daichi/Suga, considering their connection to each other began when they were fifteen. :D


End file.
